The spider
by Timmyasmith
Summary: An old emeny reutrns to haunt Gibbs and the team. Will Gibbs be able to stop him in time before he weaks havoc on Washington D.C and the organization.
1. Chapter 1

By Timmy.

**The Spider: Chapter 1**

Please be patience will publish this chapter on the 15/11/08


	2. Chapter 1 real one

By Timmy.

**The Spider Chapter 1**

The sun dropped after another long Washington day casting the city into darkness. It was the middle of July but freak weather conditions had made the temperature well below 0 degrees with strong winds coming from the east coast due to the La Nina effect. In the 52nd floor of the Longman building in downtown Washington D.C the director of N.C.I.S stood debating a change in the organization pension plan with a bunch of retired agents. The powerful light on the ceiling of this small boxy board room was the only source of light and a window at the back of the room looked out onto the Middletown Park and New Parks building opposite.

The powerful light flicked and turned off casting the room into darkness. Glass shattered, a high pitch noise filled the room deafening the agents within and a scream originated from the front of the room. The lights flicked slowly back on as the emergency generator of the building kicked in. The director laid spread eagle at the front of the room blood poured out of a bullet wound in his chest. Gibbs, Kate and Tony burst into the room their firearms sweeping the room for any sign of danger within. After checking the room was cleared the agents dispersed and moved out in a routine fashion covering every inch of the room.

"Clear" Shouted Kate

"Clear Boss" Shouted Tony

Gibbs looked at the body in front of him despair filled him faced and was quickly filled with anger.

"Tony get these agent out of here and back to base" Ordered Gibbs

"Yes Boss" Said Tony as he instructed the agents to follow him out of the room

"Kate get the crime scene kit out of the car and phone Ducky" Ordered Gibbs

"Yes Sir" Replied Kate as she left the room. Gibbs walked over to the window at the back of the room and stared out towards the New Parks building opposite.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Adam switched to fourth gear and put his foot down to 50 miles an hour as he headed down the freeway towards the outskirts of Washington D.C. His sniper rifle neatly tucked into his large laptop back securely fixed in the boot.

30 minutes later Ducky walked into the small meeting room pushing a Gurnee and his assistant Palmer at his side. Upon seeing the body he knelt down measured the liver temperature to deduce a time of death and then with the help of Palmer lifted the body up onto the Gurnee meanwhile the whole time Gibb's gaze was fixed out of the window onto the New Parks building opposite.

Something dropped to the floor with a soft noise when the body was lifted onto the Gurnee. Ducky bent down and picked it up. It was a dead spider fixed into place in a plastic container. Gibbs turned away from the window and looked and Ducky.

"What is it Duck?" Asked Gibbs?

"It's a spider but no just any spider this is a very rare spider, I have only meet once in the Amazon rainforest when I was helping native people over there" Replied Ducky

"Let me guess a Red Maturs?" Asked Gibbs

"That would be correct" Replied Ducky

"Kate, Tony get in here" Shouted Gibbs his forehead gleamed with sweat, his voice panicked.

"Yes Boss" They replied as they entered the room

"Kate get the Metro on the phone tell them we need a excavation of a 2.5 mile radius from the Newman building NOW" Ordered Gibbs

"Yes" She replied running out of the room

"Tony go to the main desk tell them to set off the alarms and get everyone out of the building now" Ordered Gibbs

"Yes Sir" As he too rushed out of the room

Gibbs looked at Ducky he looked puzzle

"Get the body back to base ff I'm not mistaken we have 30 minutes until a bomb goes off destroying every in a 2.5 mile radius" Informed Gibbs

"You won't get everyone evacuated in that time" Replied Ducky

"No one is going to die this time" Said Gibbs his fingers desperately pressing buttons on his cell phone.


End file.
